


I Can't Say Goodbye

by MultiFandomGae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomGae/pseuds/MultiFandomGae
Summary: Dean loses Castiel... again





	I Can't Say Goodbye

_He was taken away from me. I'll never forgive what they've done. Never.._

 

Castiel laid lifeless, stiff, cold, on the earth. Blood dripping from his pink lips, and into the dirt. He would avenge Castiel, he would destroy the devil for taking him away.How was Dean supposed to live without his lover? 

He tried desperately to find the answer. He burrowed deep into his brain, deep into his memories, just for an answer. The answer rested not within. His heart shattered with disbelief as he kneels down. He eyes the corpse as tears start to take their place in his ivory green eyes.

Sam came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder as they both gazed at the corpse. Thought ran through the brothers head, faster than a train, quicker than a rivers rapids. The feelings they both felt, the pent up emotions that were buried deep within Deans soul, it was like a storm. Rumbles of thunder, the crack of lightning, causing turbulence within Deans very being. He had Sam to keep him sane, but for how much longer. He's lost everything..

Mary, Cas, Crowley.

The ones that helped him beat the devil. It wasn't over. 

Dean wanted to quit, he wanted to give up. 

But he couldn't 

He had to stay strong...

 

_For Cas..._


End file.
